IBC to boost ratings with 3 new primetime seryes
January 25, 2014 The country's no. 3 network IBC-13 is gearing up to boost its rating standing with the launch of 3 new shows, and some changes on the network’s privatization by the government and new programming operations. The station will broadcast using a 60kW transmitter recently in the trade industry through an event attended by more than 13,000,000 movers and shakers from the advertising business as well as the hottest stars from the network's upcoming programs. The big trade relaunch showcased IBC-13's programming lineup, which was well received by the mass audience and this is the Philippine Star omitted the network from their TV Guide and the Manila Bulletin informed. The sales and marketing department will also advertise programs in the mass publications (newspaper, magazine and billboards). In the news department, probably make a rule of thumb of having global news of FOX News Channel as to international news. Prioritize more on the news on government's branches, the happenings over the country (a balance of inside and outside Manila). She announced that the network is going into music recording company IBC Records last 2013, and vowed to make music albums than ABS-CBN’s Star Music and GMA Records combined. These three new shows will banner IBC-13’s primetime programming, one is fantasy, the other is a weekly drama anthology series, and the third one is the network’s second attempt in a heavy drama.. Their competitors are airing fantasy and drama series on primetime slot, as IBC-13's first foray into the very first fantaserye which made a lot of money for the government-sequestered TV station, coining the terms of teen mermaid tale like a fantasy, light drama, action, adventure and romantic love to describe since Marina (ABS-CBN) and Marinara (GMA) aired in 2004, obviously this is the same fantaserye genre that IBC Entertainment TV head Laurenti Dyogi made popular when he was still in IBC. Singer-actress Janella Salvador, IBC′s newest contract artist last January 18, dubbed as the Only Primetime Princess, will top-bill Janella in Wonderland, the first fantaserye which the network claims to be a new kind of fantasy-drama, will premiere last January 6 aired at 7:45PM, right after the network's no. 1 primetime news program Express Balita. Salvador played her lead role in the teen mermaid tale princess Janella Bernardo as she supporting her are Marlo Mortel, Precious Lara Quigaman, Bobby Andrews, Alyanna Angeles, Andrei Felix, Bettina Carlos, Alfred Vargas and Kat Alano. The series has a trend of top-rating fantaserye last January 13 with the phenomenal hit in the ratings game as the no. 1 most-watched fantaserye while catching the debut of Salvador as the grown up Janella last Thursday (January 23). IBC-13 is reviving the drama anthology series titled Love Notes, hosted by Joe D'Mango. This new drama manthology features weekly love stories through letter sending. The show will premiere on January 25, every Saturday at 8PM, after the network's flagship Saturday primetime hit game show Who Wants to be a Millionaire?. The fourth show is also producing another daily drama titled Maghihintay Sa'yo, offering of the soap opera format. The primetime queen and the jewel of drama Cristine Reyes leads her teleserye will premiere on January 27, at 9:15PM. This new romantic family melodrama will also featuring Diether Ocampo, Maxene Magalona and Raymart Santiago will make a daily appearance on a primetime drama, particularly on the show’s story and concept, production design, direction and supporting cast. They will also getting a new set of powerhouse cast, including Ronaldo Valdez, Ces Quesada, Ian Veneracion, Nathan Lopez, Abigail Macapagal, JC Tiuseco, Elisse Joson, Marc Carlos de Leon, Tetchie Agbayani, Juan Rodrigo, Princess Punzalan, Izzy Canillo and Noel Trinidad, directed by Wenn V. Deramas. A first in Philippine TV, Carita de Angel, Janella in Wonderland, I Will Be Here and Maghihintay Sa'yo will showing to film and aired in high definition (HD), within the shot of HD cameras. The network will also be facing the major revamp on its news department, with 5 shows aired at late-night along with added 3 new shows will be launched every afternoon. It has also been the network’s news department, to help Express Balita, IBC's primetime news program in the ratings. IBC-13 management--president and CEO Boots Anson-Roa and EVP Lito Ocampo Cruz, and IBC Entertainment TV head Laurenti Dyogi--are presently holding a presscon at the Dish in Rockwell. Announcements have been made about their line-up of shows this January that includes Janella Salvador's Janella in Wonderland, the game show The Million Second Quiz, Joe D'Mango's Love Notes, the return of APO Hiking Society's APO Tanghali Na!, an early morning show Pilipinas, Gising Ka Na Ba?, and Cristine Reyes' Maghihintay Sa'yo. 'IBC-13 Sked for January 26' :10 am -- Janella in Wonderland Marathon: A Beginning of a Tale :12:15 pm -- It's Partytime (Promoting for teleserye Maghihintay Sa'yo) :3 pm -- 2013 PLDT Home DSL PBA Philippine Cup Semifinals :Petron Blaze Boosters vs. Rain or Shine Elasto Painters (3pm) and Barangay Ginebra San Miguel vs. San Mig Coffee Mixers (5pm) :7 pm -- The Million Second Quiz :7:45 pm -- Abra Gayuma :8:30 pm -- Born to be a Superstar :10 pm -- Sunday Sinemaks: Masamang Ugat :Starring Eddie Garcia :12 mn -- Express Balita Weekend :12:30 am -- El Shaddai 'IBC-13 Sked for February 2' :10 am -- Janella in Wonderland Marathon: Janella As A Mermaid Tale :12:15 pm -- It's Partytime :3 pm -- 2013 PLDT Home DSL PBA Philippine Cup Semifinals :Rain or Shine Elasto Painters vs. Petron Blaze Boosters (3pm) and Barangay Ginebra San Miguel vs. San Mig Coffee Mixers (5pm) :7 pm -- The Million Second Quiz :7:45 pm -- Abra Gayuma :8:30 pm -- Born to be a Superstar :10 pm -- Sunday Sinemaks: Matalino Man Ang Matsing Naiisahan Din! :Starring Eddie Garcia, Willie Revillame and Patricia Javier :12 mn -- Express Balita Weekend :12:30 am -- El Shaddai